1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel assembly and more particularly to wheel assemblies with shock absorbing means adapted for use on luggage such that wobbles experienced by well known wheeled luggage while towing on uneven surfaces can be substantially eliminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheels play an important role in carrying luggage. Thus, malfunctioned wheel assemblies mean the luggage is of no use. Further, loud sound produced by wheels while towing luggage is not acceptable. Furthermore, wheels tend to shimmy and wobble when exposed to uneven surfaces. This can bring a degree of discomfort to the user. Moreover, abnormal vibration can wear out axles in a short period of time of use, resulting in a shortening of life. Hence, a need for improvement exists.